


Pizzas, Sodas, and a Bit of Madness

by Hotdogfoxy



Series: Double Time [2]
Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Crack?, Gen, Stupidity, Yay it has tags now!, pizzas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotdogfoxy/pseuds/Hotdogfoxy
Summary: Out of the frying pan and into the fire, that's probably the best way to describe this pizza chain. One problem gets solved and another arises. And through it all, Isaac Jones and co are just along for the ride. Three months or reprieve from the madness and then we're back into the chaos with new characters and a whole lot of problems with the whole bunch! It's a fun time.
Series: Double Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Roblox yay

**CLOSED, MANAGEMENT CHANGE**

None of the employees at Builder Brothers’ should’ve been surprised. Sean Gates had been the manager for three months, the longest time a manager had stayed at the pizza place in years. It was about time that he left. No one cared anyways, it was unanimous that the previous manager was a sexist asshole.

What was surprising was how the pizza place was closed. The last time the pizza place closed was when some crazy woman shut herself in the oven and they had to close due to the “cleanup”. Builder Brothers’ never closed just for a lack of a manager.

“Damn, Mr. Prejudice is finally gone,” Christina murmured, a grim smile on her face. Morgan dipped her head in agreement. Those two, being the most active female employees, had suffered the most from Sean Gates’ sexist remarks. It was no wonder they hated him.

“Good riddance to that asshole, he will not be missed,” Isaac grumbled.

“Yeah, that’s all well and good, but why is the pizza place closed? Isn’t it always open 24/7? And I’ve never seen it closed for a change in management before. Isaac, you’ve been here the longest, would you know the reason for this?” Adam put his finger to his chin in thought.

“No clue,” Isaac shrugged, “Builder Brothers’ hasn’t closed since… the  _ incident _ .” Adam could have sworn he saw Isaac shudder at this statement, but he couldn’t be sure. Adam himself hadn’t seen the incident, he was still in highschool at the time, but he had heard stories of some horrific tragedy involving an oven. Isaac, however, had apparently been working as a cook at the time it had happened. So he had front row seats to see the tragedy.

“Incident?” Morgan tilted her head in confusion. Since the incident had happened during the day she hadn’t heard about it, as she was still working the night shift at the time.

“You don’t want to know. Anyways, Builder Brothers’ hasn’t closed in almost five years, and that was for someone’s slow and painful death. And now that the previous sorry excuse for a manager is gone, it closes again. And we know fuck all about why,” Isaac summarized, looking around at the other three employees for assurance. They had all gotten closer in the past three months and were now maybe kind of sort of perhaps friends. Everyone else nodded.

“Have you tried the door?” Christina asked sarcastically, but Adam tried anyways and miraculously, the door opened.

“Well, I didn’t expect that,” Morgan said.

Isaac flicked on the lights in the pizza place while the others walked around the place. He had to let a few other employees in since some were starting to show up for their shifts.  _ Hmm, there weren’t any emails or texts about this either. Weird. _

Christina, Morgan, and Adam surveyed the front area of Builder Brothers’ Pizza, and were surprised at what they saw. All of the tables and chairs were stacked up to the sides of the room, and all of the table decorations were in groups on the floor. The window to the kitchen was shuttered, which was extremely weird because even Isaac had never seen that window closed and didn’t even know it  _ could _ close. Overall, the place just felt… abandoned.

“Damn, I didn’t think that the place would be all packed up like this,” Christina said, looking around at the tables and chairs stacked on top of each other.

“Is the new manager gonna come?” One of the other employees questioned, looking up at the ceiling.

“Never mind that, what I wanna know is if we’re gonna get paid, ‘cause if not, I’m goin’ home,” Another one scowled.

“Alright, everyone shut up!” A voice said from the front of the pizza place.

Everyone turned their heads to see where the voice was coming from. In the doorway there was a man in his late twenties to early thirties with long, jet black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He was wearing a dark red suit jacket with matching pants, a black shirt and shiny black dress shoes. A dark gray necktie completed the look.

From his attire, it was clear who this man was.

“Good, now let me introduce myself. I am Christopher Johansen. Your new manager.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I am Christopher Johansen. Your new manager,” Christopher looked around at all the people in the room, silently assessing each and every one of their personalities. Surprisingly, there was a lot of potential from the current staff. Mostly hard workers.

“You all seem to have a lot of questions, so let me answer them for you. Number one: why are all the tables and chairs put up? Well, this place is filthy. Do any of you know the last time these floors were cleaned?” Not one single employee knew. Even Isaac. Not once had he ever seen someone sweep the floors of the pizza place.

“Heh, I thought so, so what you’re all gonna do is clean every inch of this place. In its current state, there’s enough dirt here to give any health inspector nightmares for weeks. By the time you’re done, I want this place to be spotless. But that’s for later. Question two! Why did the place close for just a management change? It wasn’t just for a change in management. It was prepping for the answer to question one. I need this place closed for cleaning and repairs because no customer’s gonna wanna see all this dirt and grime that all of you are dredging up. It’s disgusting! Are we all in at least partial agreement with what I’m saying?” Everyone looked around and nodded their heads. This guy was good, Isaac could see that.

Christopher looked around at all the employees’ faces and smirked, saying, “Alright, I’m glad everyone understands so far, you all look like good listeners. You all need to be for what I’m saying, because I’ll only say these things once. My name is Christopher. Not Chris, don’t call me that. It’s Christopher, Mr. Johansen, or just Manager to you all. Got it?” When everyone nodded their heads he said, “Okay, I’ll tell you everything else as we go, but for now, I want you all to get to work cleaning. You can assign each other different rooms to clean or whatever, I don’t care, just get things done. I’ll be in my office.” With that, he left the room.

“Okay then,” Morgan stated.

“That was… kind of a revelation, I mean, I’ve been working here for five years and now I’ve realized, no one has sweeped these floors even  _ once _ ,” Isaac looked like he was having a crisis.

“What about the kitchen floors?” Adam asked, immediately regretting it once he saw Isaac’s face. He had a look of sheer pain.

“Not the kitchen floors either. Not even after the  _ incident _ ,” Isaac looked at Adam with a grimace.

“Well, it doesn’t look like anyone wants to go back there, and with  _ very _ good reason, but it’s gonna need to get cleaned up sooner or later, so I’d say we should probably just rip the band-aid off and get it done now,” Christina stated in mild annoyance.

“Yeah, that’s probably the best idea, there’s also a bunch of repairs to make on the ovens, and I know how to do those repairs, so it’s for the best,” Isaac didn’t want to do it, but it had to be done at some point. With a sigh, Isaac picked up a bucket of water and cleaning supplies, then walked with the other three into the kitchen.

“Holy shit…” Morgan whispered. The kitchen looked absolutely horrifying. Christopher wasn’t wrong when he said that the place in its current state would give health inspectors nightmares; Morgan was pretty sure it would give  _ anyone _ nightmares.

“Uhh, so, Isaac?” Adam started.

“Don’t ask me, I don’t know anything about what this place is supposed to look like. They really did a damn good job in designing this place; I’ve never noticed any of this dirt,” Isaac was slightly impressed, but also disgusted, which was a new feeling that he hadn’t felt in a while but couldn’t say was pleasant.

“Ugh, can you guys just get to work? I’ve seen worse than this in the inside of the company cars. Those things are disgusting,” Christina complained. Exasperated, she picked up a sponge, dipped it into the soapy water, and started cleaning an old burn mark off the wall. Slowly, everyone started to do the same.

Morgan started cleaning the floors, Isaac did the ovens, and Adam cleaned off the display board and counters. Isaac kept almost getting burned by faulty ovens until he decided to just repair them.

“I’m surprised no one else has died, because these ovens are so goddamn incompetant that this entire place might burn down if we aren’t careful,” Isaac mumbled as he fixed the circuitry on the ovens.

Half way through cleaning, Christopher walked into the kitchen. “So, you four are the brave souls who’re cleaning the kitchen. I have to say, I’m pretty impressed. I wouldn’t think that any of you would actually have the balls to go in here, but here you all are. Nice work,” The manager said, giving a thumbs up to the employees.

“Thanks!” Adam smiled. Christopher just nodded and went into the front to see how the others were doing. Not very well, judging from the exasperated comments that were heard coming from the manager.

By the end of the day, the kitchen looked brand-new. The floors were so clean that they were shining. Isaac, Adam, Morgan, and Christina had really outdone themselves.

“Okay everyone, good job today. This place looks way cleaner than when I first came in. I can tell that a lot of you are actually hard workers, which is way too rare these days. I advise you all to go home. From what I heard of the last manager, he was an absolute ass about working hours. I don’t want that. Please, get some sleep. You need it,” Christopher spoke to everyone. They all made sounds of agreement when he made his jab against Sean.

Isaac liked this manager. He didn’t try to sugarcoat things, and when he saw a problem, he would set out to fix it in some way. And it seemed that he was very good at reading people. It seemed that he was a good guy so far. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
